Después de siete años
by newfictioner
Summary: Seamus Finigan y Dean Thomas comparten casa desde salir de Howgarts. Sus vidas han evolucionado por caminos distintos que siempre han recorrido juntos. Uno está a punto de casarse, otro aún no ha podido romper del todo con su te fic participa en el Reto "Vidas después de Hogwarts" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; el universo de la historia también, pero este shot corre de mi cuenta.**

_**Este fic participa en el Reto "Vidas después de Hogwarts" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"**_

- ¡Cariño, ya estoy en casa! – Voceó Seamus Finigan nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta de su casa, aún a sabiendas que aquella persona a la que iba dirigido el saludo ni podría escucharle, ni mucho menos podría contestárselo.

Dejó su chaqueta y el paraguas empapado en un perchero cercano después de hacerles un hechizo de secado y fue dejando un rastro de barro por el suelo a medida que se iba acercando a las escaleras que conducían a la segunda planta, mientras una cabeza morena se asomaba por la puerta de la cocina.

- ¡Seam! ¡Quítate los zapatos! Mira como lo estás dejando todo – Bramó Dean Thomas al ver las huellas de barro por toda la planta.

- Hola a ti también, Dean. – Contestó irónico el irlandés – Está lloviendo mucho. – añadió encogiéndose hombros.

- Me da igual lo que este lloviendo, podrías tener más cuidado. Estoy ocupado haciendo la cena porque Parv vendrá a cenar y no voy a tener tiempo de limpiar todo esto antes de que llegue.

- Yo lo haré, no te preocupes. Cuando tu novia llegue esto estará reluciente. Solo dame un par de minutos para subir a verla.

Dean asintió en silencio mirando apenado a su amigo y compañero de piso. Le vio subir las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los tres. Supo que Seamus iría directo a la de ella sin pasar por la suya a ponerse ropa seca o algo más cómodo. Lamentaba ver como su amigo desperdiciaba su juventud cuidando de alguien que difícilmente volvería a despertar, pero no tenía corazón para forzarle a tomar una decisión tan cruel como la de desentenderse de ella.

Los siete años que habían transcurrido desde la batalla de Howgarts habían pasado rápido. Muy rápido. Ambos volvieron al colegio al año siguiente para finalizar sus estudios de magia y después ambos se buscaron un pisito que compartir para continuar sus estudios. Cada uno escogió una rama profesional diferente pero no se habían separado en ningún momento. Al finalizar sus estudios habían encontrado un trabajo en lo que mejor se les daba, él era Chef y Seamus trabajaba en el mercado de la pirotecnia.

Él disfrutaba de una buena reputación en su profesión y de hecho tenía incluso un premio del gremio de restauración para cocineros jóvenes, pese a que solo había pasado un par de años desde que dejó la escuela de cocina. Y para Seamus aún iba mejor. De hecho, en la empresa de Dr. Filibuster, y más ahora que, gracias a aportar su habilidad para las explosiones se estaban expandiendo y sus bengalas volvían a ser las más vendidas del mundo mágico, el irlandés tenía un gran y lucrativo futuro por delante. Tanto, que incluso le estaban pagando sus estudios de química muggle y mágica para asegurarse los mejores resultados.

Por otra parte ambos estaban muy bien considerados gracias a su papel como miembros del ED en la guerra, no tanto como Neville que había sido el cabecilla de la resistencia en Howgarts, pero mucho mejor de lo que habrían soñado algún día. Gracias a ello, Dean obtuvo el crédito para su restaurante y Seam para la casa que ambos compartían.

Sin embargo, Dean compartía su felicidad con su novia, la que fue su compañera de casa en el colegio Parvati Patil; ella completaba su felicidad, era la guinda del pastel. Sus charlas por las noches cuando se quedaban a solas después de cenar, su apoyo incondicional cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles, su felicidad cuando alcanzaba alguna meta, hablar de su futuro juntos, planear su boda, bromear sobre la casa a la que irán sus hijos en Howgarts, soñar juntos con lo que les deparará la vida,…

Pero eso era algo que Seamus no podría tener mientras siguiese obstinado en no querer darse por vencido. Llevaba siete años luchando contra el sentido común, siete años arrastrando un dolor como un lastre sin permitirse soltarlo para ser feliz.

Sacudió su cabeza alejando los pensamientos lúgubres y se centró en la cena que estaba preparando para la especial ocasión que celebrarían en la noche. Iba a pedirle a Parv que se casara con él. Seamus ya estaba avisado y le había prometido cenar fuera para dejarles intimidad. Aún así, se aseguró de que Neville le invitase a cenar esa noche para que no la pasara solo.

A veces sentía que era demasiado protector con él pero no podía evitarlo, porque a su manera él también le había cuidado siempre. Se había ocupado de la mayoría de los gastos cuando convivían en su época de estudiantes en el Londres mágico, ya que su madre apenas podía pagarle los estudios de cocina; Seam, además había comprado esa casa donde vivían y se lo había llevado a vivir con él sin aceptar ni un solo céntimo de su dinero de alquiler o comunidad, y todo porque sabía que los gastos del crédito para pagar el restaurante le estaban ahogando. Por si aquello fuese poco, le había _obligado_ a aceptar que cuando Parv y él se casaran viviesen en la casa mientras él se mudaba al edificio de apartamentos que la pirotécnica ponía a disposición de los empleados.

Aunque dudaba que Parvati fuese a aceptar ahora que ambos tenían cierta holgura económica. El restaurante marchaba bastante bien, no como para hacerle millonario, pero bastante bien. Y Parvati estaba viendo como le llegaba una fama, que aunque no había sido buscada, le había permitido aumentar las ventas del Quisquilloso donde trabajaba.

Al poco de graduarse en la universidad, la búsqueda de empleo había sido dura para la muchacha, así que Dean apeló a su amistad para rogarle a Luna que le ofreciesen un puesto en el Quisquilloso. Luna le pidió que le presentase una columna de cotilleos o de animales mágicos, ya que eran las dos secciones que su padre estaba planteándose integrar en la revista. Parv le presentó ambas, una muy elaborada y preparada de animales mágicos y otra con noticias de cotilleos de famosos completamente falsas en tono de broma. Y al parecer al padre de Luna le entusiasmó esta última, según la rubia, su padre estuvo riéndose un buen rato al leerla y decidió incorporarla inmediatamente.

En la calle su columna había tenido muy buena aceptación y era lo más leído de la revista. Tanto que Sketeer había sentido cierta envidia y había dedicado un pequeño artículo mofándose de la sección, pero desafortunadamente para la arpía de Sketeer, su artículo le había dado más fama a la columna de la morena; tanto que Corazón de bruja le había entrevistado. En ella le preguntaron por Sketeer y la polémica del artículo que le había dedicado y ella respondió muy resueltamente:

"_En realidad, su trabajo no es tan diferente del mío. De hecho, la única diferencia es que yo sí advierto previamente que mis noticias son inventadas"_

La reacción de Sketeer fue inmediata, se dedicó durante todo un mes a escribir artículos difamando tanto al Quisquilloso como a Parvati. Al final, Parvati había decidido contestar a estos ataques con humor y le dedicó una pequeña parte de su columna con una noticia falsa sobre ella y su obsesión por Harry Potter, aduciendo que todo era culpa de su secreto amor no correspondido por el joven, que la hacía enloquecer de dolor, especialmente en las fechas señaladas para ambos; por ejemplo, el día que se cumplía el quinto aniversario del que Rita espió por primera vez a Harry en la ducha, escribió aquel difamatorio escrito sobre la adicción del moreno por los baños de sales que estaba haciendo peligrar su matrimonio con la menor de los Weasley, o el día que Harry le devolvió la mirada en las escaleras del Ministerio, escribió aquel artículo alabando su valentía y su entrega al mundo mágico.

Por lo que Ginny le dijo cierta vez que fueron a cenar a su restaurante, Harry aún tenía el recorte de la columna enmarcado en su despacho.

Incluso Seamus pinchó el recorte en la nevera con imanes, pensó con una suave risa. Dean suspiró pensando de nuevo en su amigo. Miró hacia arriba pensando en si subir o no para avisarle que debía cambiarse si no quería llegar tarde la cena con Neville. Apagó los fogones y subió silenciosamente al piso de arriba. Al llegar a la planta superior se acercó a la habitación de Seamus y tal y como preveía la encontró vacía, así que se dirigió a la que presumiblemente se encontraba su compañero. Encontró la puerta entornada pero se podía escuchar la voz de Seamus hablando con dulzura a la ocupante de la habitación.

- … y por eso, cariño, hoy no puedo quedarme mucho más rato. Pero en cuanto vuelva de casa de Nev, me pasaré por aquí para darte las buenas noches. ¿Vale preciosa? No tienes que preocuparte por nada…

Dean decidió concederles unos instantes más de intimidad antes de entrar a interrumpir.

-.-.-

- … por nada, solo serán unas horas y cuando vuelva te daremos una sorpresa que te encantará.

Seamus hablaba muy suavemente mientras acariciaba el rostro de la muchacha que yacía inconsciente sobre la cama.

- Lavender, cariño, tienes que despertar… Tienes que hacernos una señal de que sigues ahí.

Lavender Brown yacía en la cama llena de tubos que mágicamente le administraban cada poción necesaria para mantener sus constantes vitales en buen estado. Pese a los siete años transcurridos desde la batalla de Howgarts, donde Greyback la había atacado gravemente, no había dado muestras de mejora, por ello hacía poco más de un año, los responsables de San Mungo les habían comunicado que no se podía hacer mucho más por ella y que debían decidir entre desconectarla de toda medicación y con ella dejarle morir o bien llevarla a casa y darle allí los cuidados que requería. Y en contra la opinión de los padres de Lavander, Seamus se la había llevado a su casa y allí había dispuesto una habitación con todo lo necesario para cuidar de ella.

_Toc toc_

- Pasa Dean. – le invitó a entrar Seamus. – ¿Ha llegado ya Parvati?

- No, todavía no. Solo venía a recordarte que debes cambiarte si no quieres llegar tarde a casa de Neville.

- Tranquilo, ya lo tenía en cuenta. – Seamus se quedó en silencio unos instantes para después encarar a Dean - ¿Sabes que los padres de Lavander no quieren esperar el plazo legal y pretenden desconectarla ya? Solo han pasado siete años y los medimagos nos dieron diez de plazo legal para desconectarla si no había ninguna reacción.

- Seam, siete años y no ha habido ningún cambio…

- ¡Pero todavía quedan tres! ¡Tres años son mucho tiempo! – Se acercó nervioso a Dean – Además Padma está desarrollando esa poción que puede ayudarla.

Dean tomó por los hombros a su amigo.

- No te preocupes por eso ahora, Seamus. Disfruta de la cena con Neville y mañana te acompañaré a ver a Hermione para que nos asesore con el tema legal ¿de acuerdo?

El irlandés se limitó a asentir antes de hablar con voz queda.

- Voy a cambiarme. Me iré por flu desde la chimenea de mi habitación. Suerte esta noche, hombre casi comprometido.

-.-.-

Seamus salió de su chimenea con un grácil movimiento mientras se quitaba los restos de ceniza de la ropa. Había sido una cena muy agradable, pero apenas la había podido disfrutar por culpa de la preocupación. Él sabía que probablemente todos tuviesen razón y tal vez no se pudiera hacer nada por ella, aún así había algo dentro de él que le instaba a no arrojar la toalla y seguir luchando por recuperarla. Habían comenzado su relación a principios de séptimo año, entre enfrentamiento con los Carrow y enfrentamiento con Snape. Después de la batalla supo que debía ser él quien luchara por ambos y aún continuaba haciéndolo.

Salió de la habitación dudando entre ir a verla o ir a ver cómo le había ido a Dean en su cena de proposición. Decidió esperar a mañana para ver a su amigo para evitar interrumpir algún momento de intimidad entre la pareja y fue a la habitación de Lavender y para su sorpresa se los encontró allí. Parvati le hablaba emocionada a su amiga mirándola con los ojos acuosos.

- ¡Es maravillo, Laven! ¡Voy a casarme! Y tú deberías estar aquí para compartir este momento conmigo. ¿Sabes? Aún tenemos tiempo, pero tienes que darte prisa si quieres ser mi dama de honor. Si no despiertas me veré obligada a pedírselo a Hermione Granger. ¿Y tú no querrás verte sustituida por Hermione Granger, cierto?

- Además – añadió Dean – si no estás aquí para ayudar a Parvati con el vestido de su boda se verá obligada a pedirle asesoramiento a Luna Lovegood. ¿Te imaginas a Parv casándose con el estilismo de Luna?

- Seguro que sería la novia más original del mundo – dijo en voz alta Seamus sorprendiendo a la pareja que no le había escuchado acercase. – Enhorabuena pareja.

Dean se abrazó a su amigo antes de que Parvati le diese un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿A ver ese pedrusco? – Dijo jocoso Seamus - ¿Has visto Lavender? ¿Te gusta el anillo que mi amigo le ha regalado a su novia?

Parvati sonrió dulcemente al mirar al irlandés.

- Seguro que estaría tan entusiasmada como nosotros. Le estábamos diciendo que tiene que despertarse si no quiere perderse el acontecimiento.

- Cierto, no podría perdonarle que llegase tarde a mi boda – bromeó la morena. – Y menos tener como dama de honor a Hermione.

- Además, yo no le perdonaré que haga que mi querido amigo Seamus vaya solo a mi boda – Bromeó Dean.

- Sobre eso… yo… ¡Bueno, es solo una idea! – Intervino Parvati – Me gustaría que me hicieses un favor, Seam. Tengo una amiga que acaba de romper con su novio y bueno, me preguntaba si tu… ¿Serías su acompañante en nuestra boda?

La habitación quedó en un tenso silencio, hasta que Dean lo rompió para preguntarle a la muchacha rubia que yacía en la cama.

- ¿Tu qué opinas, Laven? ¿Te parece bien que Parvati empareje a Seamus con una chica para ir a nuestra boda?

Los tres jóvenes miraron a la joven inconsciente en silencio, como esperando realmente una reacción por su parte.

Entonces, lentamente, después de siete años, la mano de la muchacha se movió.


End file.
